This invention relates to inboard-outboard marine drive units for boats wherein an inboard engine has a rearwardly extending drive shaft coupled through universal joints to power transmission in an outboard power leg. The outboard power leg is carried aft of the stern and is mounted for pivoting on two mutually and generally perpendicular axes.
It is therefore free to swing laterally for steering the boat while also being free to swing vertically such that the lower end thereof may move rearwardly and upwardly in a tilting motion.
Conventionally, however, since the power leg is supported by a gimbal only at one portion, which in turn is rotatably mounted about a horizontal axis on the stern of the boat, a heavy load is applied to the supporting portion and a breakage is likely to be occured at that portion.